New Comers and Gnosis Takeover
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: Dart, Shana, and Lavitz come across a weird group of people from another dimension that is 4000 years ahead of them in everything, but most of all technology. Who are these people? And what will happen now that they're here?
1. Chapter One

New Comers and Gnosis Takeover  
  
don't own a thing  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shion looked to KOS-MOS... before the flash of light she had no weapons charged... now the android was fully egguiped with the F-GShot gun and aiming it forward at the bush and trees infront of them. They didn't know where they were, they had been separated from the rest of the crew on the Elsa that's for sure.  
  
"KOS-MOS what is it?" Shion asked the android.  
  
"There are three figures heading currently this way... species unknown at this time." KOs-MOS waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Shion, please back away." Shion did as she was told and an arrow flew through the bush and two men charged KOS-MOS. She charged her R-Blade and fought the two while protecting Shion from the arrows that flew.  
  
"Oh KOS-MOS stop, please..."  
  
"They attacked first... I am only following prime directive and protecting you from harm." KOS-MOS said back and a girl walked through the bushes and gasped.  
  
"Oh... I am so sorry... Dart, Lavitz... stop!" The ones... Dart and Lavitz stoped their attack. "I'm sorry we attacked... we thought you were, well an enemy of ours." The girl said.  
  
"Well... I am Shion and this is KOS-MOS... and we are kind of lost." Shion said looking to the girl with embarrassment.  
  
"I am Shana." Said the girl, her brunette hair framing her face."  
  
"Dart." Said the dirty blonde boy in red armor.  
  
"Sir Lavitz Slambert." Said the man with the spear and military like armor. "But you can calll me Lavitz."  
  
"And you are in Serdio, Endiness."  
  
"Shion... Endiness does not exist in my databanks." KOS-MOS said.  
  
"Then we are nowhere near home... let alone the Elsa... oh I hope they are alright." Shion whispered.  
  
"Shion... we are in a different dimension." 


	2. Chapter Two

New Comers and Gnosis Takeover

don't own a thing

Chapter 2

Shion and KOS-MOS followed Dart, Shana, and Lavitz to their current destination of Hoax, the fortress that belonged to Bale, the capital city of Serdio. They walked for days on end when they finally made it to Hoax. Shion awed at the sight of the fortress being guarded by so many.

"Dart, we need to head to HQ and discuss a stragedy with Kaiser." Lavitz said. KOS-MOS looked in the direction of a lone door in the house next to the inn and started walking that way, Shion followed, trying to stop her.

"KOS-MOS! We must stay with Dart," Shion commanded.

"I sense another figure," KOS-MOS paused. "She is not one of the knights or civilians that live and work here."

"Well, we can just let it go for now, maybe she isn't one of these Serdians or the enemy Sandorans, we can't decide what to do if we don't know who she is." Shion said.

"Hey! Shion!" Shana yelled to them. "Come on!" Shion ran back to the HQ and KOS-MOS walked after her.

"So what's going on?" Shion asked.

"Kaiser said that we could cook for the knights here while Dart and Lavitz patrol the top."

"What is KOS-MOS to do? She can't cook very well." Shion said.

"Maybe she can help serve then."

"Yes, she can do that very well." Shion said and KOS-MOS nodded.

Night...

KOS-MOS was heading up the steps to give food to Dart and Lavitz when she got to the top; the owls in the forest stopped hooting and flew off in a hurry. KOS-MOS dropped they and charged up her F-Gshot gun and got ready to fire at the Sandorans that came across. She watched as many jumped the fortress wall and shot down by arrows from the knights and bullets from her gun. Dart and Lavitz stared in awe at the sight and turned back to another Sandoran jump the fortress wall where they stood only he was a higher official of the ones that were attacking in the front.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled from the ground. KOS-MOS looked to her and saw why... a giant man was stalking towards the civilian homes and the fighting knights, and Dart and Lavitz were still busy with their fight. She charged her R-Cannon and waited until she had perfect aim and shot the giant one. He stumbled to the ground, but was still conscious and very much alive... oh, but he was scared witless. Dart and Lavitz jumped down and engaged the giant, which KOS-MOS now knew was a Giganto from the screams of the scared civilians, in battle. She jumped over the ledge and over a few roofs and made it to the bottom to see Dart knocked to the ground and the Giganto raised his axe over his head and before he let it fall on Dart he stopped and looked to the front of the fort... there was a small flash of purple light and a woman with ink black and in a weird armor, which KOS-MOS sensed held great power.

She swung at the Giganto and then hovered above ground.

"Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon." Suddenly the round stone on Dart's chest began to glow as he got up and he transformed into a similar armor only red and burst with power and knocked the Giganto and he and the Sandorans surrendered and left Hoax. Shana ran out of the HQ.

"Dart!" She exclaimed.

"Shana... seeing her face makes me relieved." Dart said before passing out and in his regular clothes again.

KOS-MOS picked up the blonde boy and headed into the inn.

Several Minutes later...

Shana and the woman were arguing... well Shana was getting mad that another woman knew Dart that she didn't know of. After names were exchanged the gang went outside and Kaiser told them of the attack on another fort.

"You must help them and destroy the dragon."

"A mere human cannot beat a dragon, but dragoons can." Rose... the woman... said.

"Shion... are you still coming with us?" Shana asked.

"Sure... we can stay with you guys until we find a way home to our dimension."

"Shion... I'd like to ask you who she is?" Rose asked.

"Oh... I guess I forgot to introduce her... her name is KOS-MOS, she government secret project in my home dimension, an android built to destroy the Gnosis, a very strong species of alien that threatens the human race."

"How good a fighter is she?" Rose asked.

"I am 99.999999% better of a fighter than you, this is because I was built to be invincible." KOS-MOS said.

"Sorry, she does that a lot."

"Apology accepted, okay KOS-MOS, if you're so much of a better fight than me, why didn't you kill the Giganto?"

"I did not the Giganto known as Kongol because he was not threatening the life of a Vector employee, and my prime directive states that I am to protect all Vector employees." KOS-MOS answered without hesitation.

"So you wouldn't care if he was killing others?!" Dart yelled, outraged at her answer.

"Dart, I am an android, void of emotions such as those humans have." KOS-MOS said and Shion looked at her feet.

"KOS-MOS... you should try to care sometimes."

"Okay we have six people, we should split up and each go for a goal," Lavitz suggested. "One group will go to the Dragon's Nest and the other to the fort that was attacked. (AN: I can't remember name of the fort!) Then we will meet up in Lohan." Everyone agreed.

"So how'll we do this?"

"Dragoons in one group and the others in another." Lavitz continued.

"But wouldn't it look ridiculous if one group was walking around with four people?" Shana asked.

"Shion, I will go with Dart and Rose... I sense..."

"What KOS-MOS?"

"Gnosis."

"What?!"

"They are surrounding the dragon's nest." KOS-MOS said.

"Alright, I guess." Shion said and looked to Shana and Lavitz and nodded. "Alright, since that is settled, why don't we go ahead and leave." They group nodded and they all left, walking as one group until they reached the fork in which they were to split up.

Volcano Villude...

KOS-MOS followed Dart and Rose through the volcano, when they came to the end, they encountered the Fire Bird. When the bird attacked them they fought, Dart and Rose fought as Dragoons while KOS-MOS powered up her R-Cannon, she commanded Dart and Rose to get out of the way and she shot the R-Cannon and the Fire Bird turned into little flames that danced on the rock floor.

"Let us move on." Rose said and they followed, KOS-MOS not running like Dart to catch up to the mysterious woman. She walked behind them as they exited the mountain, and there at the end stood a pudgy man with brightly colored clothes, it was the man that they had rescued earlier.

"Dabas! What are you still doing here?" Dart asked.

"Haven't decided to move off until you three were safely out of here." Dabas said, "Well, since we're at the end, I bid you farewell." And he ran off leaving behind items that they could use in their battle to come. (AAAN: I know that's not what really happened, but things change if they are not all together.)

Dragon's Nest...

KOS-MOS looked around her at the forest around her, filled with the poison of the dragon as Rose had said. She sensed something was wrong and began walking towards the big hole in front of them, it was already broken, KOS-MOS jumped down the hole and Dart and Rose followed.

"KOS-MOS!" Came an exclaim, there they saw a man as a dragoon and the dragon, Shana was about to pass out and Lavitz was doing his best to hold the dragoon off. "KOS-MOS! F-Mshot!" KOS-MOS nodded and she turned her back to the dragoon and the dragon and shot missiles from the pods on her arms and back. The dragoon and dragon faltered and gave Rose and Dart enough time to transform when Shana and Shion cried out in surprise. KOS-MOS turned around and saw three or four Gnosis coming through the wall.

"Activating Hilbert Effect." She used the Hilbert Effect and the Gnosis turned solid from their transparent selves. "Charging... R-Cannon." She shot it off and destroyed the dragon then turned with her F-GShot gun and began eliminating the Gnosis, while Dart and Rose finished off Greham the Dragoon. Shion watched as Shana passed out in her arms and Lavitz hit his knees in pain. Shion whispered a few words then said louder,

"Open Ether Circuit!" Lavitz was healed by Medica Rest. After a few minutes the Gnosis were gone and Greham was on the brink of death, when he gave Lavitz a few parting words and disappeared and the Jade Dragoon spirit floated into the air and into Lavitz's hands.

Lohan...

Shana was rushed to the doctor and he said that he knew not of a cure for the poison except for the extinct Dragoni Plant. Dart was saddened.

"What if this Dragoni Plant still existed? Where would it be?" Shion asked.

"Well, my books tell me it was last seen at the Shrine of Shirley." Then the group exited except for Shion who stayed with the good doctor and help him stall the effects of the poison.

Shrine of Shirley...

Rose led the group in, but stopped before they went inside and pointed to the carving of the dragon, she instructed that Lavitz and Dart take out their Dragoon Spirits and they did as they were told, the three spirits resonated with the carving.

"Does this mean that there is another Dragoon in there."

"We'll have to go in to find out." Rose said. Dart and Lavitz followed her while KOS-MOS examined the carving a little longer, then she walked in. She found Dart and Lavitz examining a spinner-type thing and she analyzed it and decoded it. She moved Dart and Lavitz aside and spun the reel to let a latter down up a flight of stairs. They walked up the stairs, up the latter, set the gold and stone statues in the right positions and went up those stairs. They came top a barren platform where they were shot with arrows, or small daggers.


End file.
